This invention relates to game apparatus and more particularly to a football game apparatus which utilizes objects tossed or cast towards a gameboard to determine the movement of an offensive player towards an end zone for a goal.
In football game apparatus known heretofore, it is common to employ a plurality of playing pieces in association with a gameboard, the playing pieces being movable from space to space upon the board as dictated by a change-controlled device. Simulated football games employing this principle are well known. Although such games permit utilization of playing pieces to represent the existence and movement of players on a field, it has not heretofore been possible to provide the type of realism which characterized the actual game because of the limited interrelationships of the game pieces and the limited play results available from chance-controlled devices. Such games employ pieces which merely move from space to space as determined by the throw of dice or the spinning of a spinner, for example, whereas in actual games played upon fields by human players, a wide variety of factors enter into the play results.
Prior art games have attempted to overcome this problem by employing playing pieces in association with a gameboard wherein at least some of the pieces have sets of indicia thereon related to indicia of other playing pieces and/or indicia of a chance-controlled device and, thus, the play results are influenced by the selection of particular playing pieces having particular sets of indicia, by the choice of opposing playing pieces and by chance-controlled devices having indicia correlated with the indicia of the playing pieces. Thus, in order to obtain realism in the simulated games, the apparatus and associated components thereof becomes very complicated making it difficult to play the game.